


raining.

by babiesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiesamu/pseuds/babiesamu
Summary: iwaizumi still kept the umbrella you gave him years ago.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 36





	raining.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best of my works as i'm still unsatisfied about some parts here and there, but i still want to share it since it'd be a waste to keep this in my bin. enjoy!

  * you knew of iwaizumi hajime since middle school
  * but the two of you became friends only when you got into the same class in the first year of high school
  * you get along well with him and his friends
  * so it wasn't weird to see you hanging out with iwaizumi, oikawa, hanamaki and matsukawa when they don't have practice
  * there has never been any issue between any of you
  * besides oikawa's insistent cluster of fangirls that interrupts your hangouts from time to time
  * they are rather
  * sweet
  * and sometimes overly protective
  * there was one thing that's starting to get under your skin though
  * iwaizumi never seemed to have an umbrella on him
  * not even once
  * so it was either he squished in with one of you
  * or he's just strolling in the rain
  * the guys wouldn't share their umbrellas with him
  * because iwaizumi is just built different; he buff
  * he would often share with you
  * but then again, you don't _always_ go home together
  * so you gifted him an umbrella one day in your second year when the snow started to melt
  * he looked confused when he got it though
  * "just so you don't get sick, hajime."
  * "i'll have it with me at all times," iwaizumi had promised with a smile
  * aw come on
  * but that umbrella somehow shifted your relationship with him
  * since he's not much of a talker about his feelings
  * and neither are you
  * even though you're quite loud with your friends
  * to him, it shows that you care about his well-being
  * he has that umbrella on his bag at all times
  * oikawa found out why iwaizumi having an umbrella on him every single day and freaked out on you
  * "why are you sweet only to iwa-chan!!!!!"
  * "say that again and i'm telling your mom you forced me to bail you out on countless dates, tooru."
  * oikawa didn't dare to bring it up again even once
  * you are even scarier that his mom when provoked
  * anw
  * that foldable navy blue umbrella somehow became a comforting sight for the two of you
  * you go home together quite often
  * because you are in the same class and both your houses aren't that far from each other
  * there were times when he found you crying in one of the corners of the school because you kept getting bothered by oikawa's fans
  * or when you failed your tests sometimes
  * and that one time you broke up with your boyfriend at that time
  * it also become a source of comfort to him
  * especially when the volleyball club lost to karasuno for a spot to nationals
  * iwaizumi was more devastated than he let on
  * you knew because even though you hurried from your home and did saw your four friends crying in the school gym after their loss, iwaizumi was especially lethargic that night
  * it was weird because he was always full of energy
  * after oikawa, hanamaki, and matsukawa went home, you stayed with him outside the closed gym
  * just crouching down with your backs pressed to the wall
  * "ah, i really wanted to go to nationals again."
  * he had thought he used up all his tears back in the gym
  * but being out there with you seemed to bring those tears back
  * "it's okay if you want to cry, hajime. i would too if i were you."
  * it didn't take long for you to hear his sniffles and quiet sobs
  * you rummaged through his bag and got the umbrella you had given to him
  * you popped it open and placed it in front of him
  * just so he won't feel embarrassed if someone walked by
  * and you just stood beside him, stroking his hair occasionally
  * just so he knew you were there
  * he was really thankful that you were there for him
  * when the school year is nearing its end, just as the exams are finishing
  * you found out that he's going abroad for his studies
  * he hadn't told you
  * you knew where oikawa, hanamaki and matsukawa is heading weeks ago
  * but iwaizumi kept his mouth shut
  * it was only a trivial thing
  * but you were weirdly hurt and disappointed that he hadn't told you
  * because he told the others where he's going
  * and that led you avoiding him
  * which made him confused
  * bc did he do anything wrong????
  * oikawa mocked him for not knowing women's heart
  * he got smacked extra hard for that
  * iwaizumi managed to talk to you though
  * it was raining so hard that you'd have trouble seeing the road even if you squint
  * and then he came out of the building with the umbrella you gave him
  * "hajime?"
  * "want to share the umbrella?"
  * "sure" you smiled
  * and then on the walk home the two of you stay pressed against each other
  * "sorry i didn't tell you"
  * "yeah, i forgive you"
  * "i'll still have the umbrella with me though"
  * he said
  * that cheered you up
  * and he really bring it with him to the states



  * _no pic no proof_



  * you texted him once
  * and he really sent you a picture of him holding the umbrella
  * under the hot california sun
  * and hey the picture was cute
  * he had a simple tank top and shorts on
  * but what made it cute was that you could see the little dinosaur keychain hanging from his bag
  * so you saved the picture and have it as your background
  * because it's cute
  * he's cute
  * and because you miss him too
  * but what u don't know
  * is that he has your picture as his background too
  * oikawa's still praying all the way in argentina for either one of you to confess already



**All rights reserved © 2020 babiesamu.**


End file.
